Networking systems that demand high availability of controlling entities require extremely precise maneuvering during software upgrades to these systems. Typically, such networking systems are responsible for handling networking connectivity among network entities, and any changes to the software ecosystem controlling these networking systems require that the data path and control path networking connectivity remains intact during these software upgrades. With the exponential growth in the quantity of networking data that such networking systems need to handle, it is critical for there to be almost no downtime during their software image upgrades.